1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for performing recording on a medium, and particularly relates to a recording device comprising a detachable medium tray for supporting recorded media in the top part of a detachable medium cassette where media are stored.
2. Related Art
A recording device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-331252 is described hereinbelow as an example. The recording device according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-331252 comprises a paper supply tray and a paper ejection tray, which are both detachable. The paper supply tray is capable of being lengthened and shortened; for example, the paper supply tray is designed to be lengthened when A3 size paper is to be stored instead of A4 size paper.
The paper ejection tray provided to the top part of the paper supply tray is capable of being lengthened and shorted similar to the paper supply tray, and is configured such that a ledge constituting the distal end is capable of engaging with the paper supply tray when the paper ejection tray is in its lengthened state. Thereby, when the paper supply tray is lengthened according to the paper size, the paper ejection tray is configured to also lengthen by the same amount.